


Everything was a mistake

by SetTheStarsXnFire



Series: JuminZen week 2k17 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1, Implied/Referenced Cheating, JuminZen week 2k17, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: How was it possible?How could Jumin keep something his big hidden from him?More importantly, why didn't Zen notice?Work one for JuminZen week





	Everything was a mistake

How was it possible?

How could Jumin keep something his big hidden from him?

More importantly, why didn't Zen notice?

The signs were there, _right_ under his nose. Jumin coming home late at night, and in the mornings Zen discovered that his shirts smelled different from the cologne the entrepreneur usually used. Heck, the fact that he had constantly avoided Zen’s questions about work being too heavy should have been enough of a warning to make him suspect something, anything.

But he hadn't. He hadn't suspected nor thought something was wrong with Jumin’s suspicious behavior, at least not until the proof was right in his face, sort of.  

And to think it had started as a lovely morning.

 

Zen woke up because someone kept nudging his side, quite annoyingly, but not enough for him to wake up cranky. He yawned as he stretched his arms upwards, hitting the wall behind the bed with his hands. Some of his white hair fell over his face due to that, and in a second there was a hand brushing the few strands away from his face. The albino didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was, but he opened them either way.

“Good morning.” He mumbled, his voice rather sleepy as he turned around to look at a pair of silver eyes he loved.

Jumin was dressed in his usual black suit, a clear sign that he was going away for work. The older man seemed relaxed as he smiled, gently rubbing his thumb across the albino’s cheek. “Good morning, Hyun. Did you sleep well?”

He nodded, and even if he was still sleepy, he smirked. “I dreamed about you.”

There was a soft chuckle before Jumin leaned away from him, and now he seemed troubled. Zen assumed that the clock was still ticking, and Jumin was starting to run late for work. His suspicions were confirmed when the entrepreneur sighed, and looked at him in a way that only said “sorry”. “I'm afraid I have to get to work now, my love. And you have rehearsals in about… two hours?”

He looked at the clock on the bedside table as his lover continued to speak, noticing quickly that it marked 8:34am. And that woke him up faster than sonic.

The hell? Jumin was extremely late for work. He was supposed to be there two hours ago… Maybe he had overslept? Was he that tired last night? They hadn't even done anything!

Sure, they both slept in just their underwear, but that was a usual thing. Jumin hadn’t touched Zen or viceversa since the former got swamped with work, and that started a week and a half ago.

“Hyun?” His lover’s voice got him out of his train of thoughts, and he wiped his head around to stare at the raven, whose silver eyes were filled with worry. “Are you alright?”

He wanted to nod, but he only sighed, shaking his head.

“What’s the matter, my love?” The bed dipped when Jumin sat on the edge, his hand supporting himself as he continued to stare at Zen.

I miss you. I want you here, I miss your kisses, the long ones. And the ones you don’t place over my lips as well. “I was just thinking that you’re really busy this days… And we haven’t had a chance to spend some time with each other.”

The entrepreneur looked away from his eyes, staring at the floor with his eyebrows furrowed. Zen, who was now sitting up and leaning against the bedroom wall, parted his lips to ask if the other was alright. He was about to do it when Jumin’s gaze returned to his red eyes, and the small and rare smile was back at the older man’s lips. “I will try to be here earlier tonight, Hyun. I promise.” Jumin took a small pause, “I need to take my leave now, but I’ll see you later.”

The man stood up from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door, opening and closing it before Zen could even mutter a quick ‘I love you’. That was strange.

 

“To this poor provincial town~” Zen sang, swinging his hips to the beat of the song. He was staring at himself in the mirror as he pulled his hair in his usual ponytail. As always, he was the embodiment of perfection. Everyone should be jealous of him, and they probably were.

“Look there she goes tha– oh my god.” He interrupted his singing when a sudden noise coming from behind him scared him. It sounded like someone was calling his phone, but… his phone didn’t have any battery, and if it had turned on, it would have stayed in vibration.

So whose phone was that?

It sounded louder the closer he got to Jumin’s bedside, and when he opened the drawer, the source was right there. Jumin’s phone was ringing, his lover must have forgotten it before going to work. But that was in the back of his mind at the moment, because he couldn’t stop staring at the name in the caller ID.

The call was ended before Zen could answer, the background picture of him with Elizabeth the third becoming visible. He remember the day “Jumin’s most precious possessions” had to stand minutes together just so that the entrepreneur could get the perfect photo of them together. In the end he had has to ask V.

He wondered who Ha-yoon was as he placed Jumin’s phone in the pocket of his jeans, and five minutes later, he was on his way to rehearsals for the new play Zen was acting on.

 

“Zen, you have been spacing out during your scenes… is something going on? Are you alright?” His coworker, Nari, asked during their five minute break. She had to wait until he stopped drinking and place his water bottle down to near an answer from him, and all the time there was a frown over her face.

The actor took a deep breath before answering. “I'm okay, just a little distracted. Perhaps I didn't get enough sleep last night. But don't worry about it.” He had, but the lie slipped from his lips easily, and the girl giggled.

“Another night rehearsing your lines?”

“You could say that.”

He had to tell himself that his head should be in what he was doing at the moment, not figuring out the position and complete backstory of a random contact in Jumin’s phone. Same person who had coincidentally called his lover as the other was leaving for work…

Zen shook his head twice, his thoughts were getting ridiculous. There's no way Jumin would do anything to harm him. Right? Right.

The albino went back to work, dancing and singing his heart out with little trouble. The director of the play approached him when the rehearsal ended, a little more after four in the afternoon. “Good job today, Hyun, although it seemed that you had your mind occupied with something else. Don't do that again, boy.” And with that said, the man who was fast approaching his fifties grabbed his stuff and left without waiting a reply.

A lot of people were doing that to Zen lately.

He supposed that he could buy both Jumin and himself some time. He still had his lover’s phone in his jeans, while his own rested in his hand after he had called a cab. It would be fun to see Jumin, and maybe they could spend some time… doing stuff. Zen could help him out with work.

The cab arrived, and he made a small conversation with the woman driving it. He even learned her name, Makaiya, and Zen thought it was pretty.

It took only a few minutes for the vehicle to arrive at their destination, C&R, the place where his Jumin worked. He thanked Makaiya for the small chat, and made sure to pay her before entering the tall, yet not tall enough to be a skyscraper, building.

Now Zen stood in front of the elevator on the lobby, there was a small guide stamped on the wall, showing the departments and other rooms – like various conference rooms – scattered over in the building’s various floors.

That map didn't show where the main offices were, because of security. The company just couldn't be telling everyone where the CEO or other members were, even less if important associates or guests were in the building. Or that’s what Jumin had explained to Zen.

But he didn’t need someone to tell him where Jumin Han’s office was, the actor had seen and traveled there many times before. The albino clicked on the button to call the elevator, and he waited patiently as the numbers on the screen above the elevator lowered. The red numbers stopped at floor seventeen for a few minutes, before it continued its path downwards.

As soon as the elevator reached the lobby, and the doors opened with a small _cling_  sort of sound, a small, brunette and professional dressed woman came out of the small metal box. She was carrying documents along with a portable case of coffee, and Zen recognized her instantly. “Jaehee?”

The previously mentioned woman froze on the spot, and almost dropped her documents if Zen hadn’t been fast enough to catch them. She still stood frozen in surprise, and as soon as the albino delivered the papers back, she reacted. “I’m sorry about that,” she mumbled before clearing her throat slightly, was she sick? Her voice sounded quite used, and now that he noticed, her hair was messy. “What brings you here, Zen?”

His lover’s phone vibrated twice, but he ignored it.

“I came here to visit Jumin, I want to talk to him.”

The woman frowned, “I believe Mr. Han left about an hour ago because he had some documents to sign at home.”

Now it was his time to frown as he stared at the brunette. Jumin had said in the morning that he would try to get home earlier, and Zen had immediately had assumed that the older man had an extremely big workload…

“I suppose his workload decreased significantly today.” He mumbled, the gears in his head still working out the information.

“I'm not quite sure what you mean, Mr. Han has been leaving earlier, around this time of the day.”

_What?_

She must be wrong, right? … But Jaehee had never lied to him, had she?

Then, why?

Why was Jumin lying to him? And for a week and a half? Just what had he been doing?

The phone in his pocket vibrated again, and it felt like a thousand rocks had suddenly been placed on his shoulders. He had an increasing suspicion concerning the person who had called his lover.

It was his time to ignore Jaehee calling his name as he ran, as fast as he could.

 

The wind was making his hair a mess. It pricked his skin, and it made his clothes ruffle as he continued running. Ran across the streets without even looking around, ran around people, just avoiding anyone.

He had to get home.

Was it even home anymore? How could it be?

Zen really, really hoped he was wrong. But he didn’t have enough time to keep thinking about it, because out of nowhere there was a very loud honking sound coming from behind him, and he didn’t even bother with turning around. The albino knew what was coming, but he didn’t expect the sudden grasp on his arm and the strong pull as the person behind him dragged Zen out of harm’s way, the person also knew his name, seeing as how his rescuer had screamed it.

A blue haired male, accompanied by a pair of redheaded twins and a familiar blonde were right in front of him, delivering him worried glances, shaking his shoulders ever so slightly. Talking, whispering, mumbling.

But Zen couldn't answer, he couldn't even breathe, the constant pressure in his chest making it incredibly hard.

“Zen!” One of the ginger twins, Saeyoung, screamed, and that got him out of his little trance.

However, the albino didn't have the time to stick around and talk to them, so he managed to squeak out a hurried “goodbye” and left running again. This time he actually looked twice before crossing.

 

The door of the apartment was closed when he arrived, safe and sound yet breathless. He could, however, hear some voices coming from the inside of _his_ home.

The closer Zen got to the door, the clearer the voices sounded.

“- he doesn't know, right?” Zen heard the sound of a girl’s voice, and immediately knew his suspicions were right. He didn't want them to be.

“Of course not. I don’t want him to, at least not yet.” That was Jumin’s voice.

“If you say so. Now, where’s the wine?”

“Are you sure you’re old enough for that? I don’t want you vomiting on my floor.”

“I only came here because you requested it, and because you’re paying for my bus ticket, and services. If not we would be doing this at my house.”

The things the persons were saying were slowly breaking and crushing Zen’s heart, it was only a matter of time before it became dust. How was it possible? How could Jumin keep something his big hidden from him? More importantly, why didn't Zen notice?

The signs were there, _right_ under his nose. Jumin coming home late at night, and in the mornings Zen discovered that his shirts smelled different from the cologne the entrepreneur usually used. Heck, the fact that he had constantly avoided Zen’s questions about work being too heavy should have been enough of a warning to make him suspect something, anything.

But he hadn't. He hadn't suspected nor thought something was wrong with Jumin’s suspicious behavior, at least not until this now.

And to think it had started as a lovely morning.

Just what had gone so wrong the past few hours? Mostly everything.

The girl continued talking. “Most people think I can teach them how to cook for free! So if you don’t want me increasing the price I am going to get a free bottle of wine.”

Wait, what?

“Sometimes I hate that you’re my sister, Ha-yoon. You have our mother’s guts.”

_What?_

Zen blinked the tears out of his eyes, his brows furrowing pretty quickly. Sister? Cook? What the hell? Jumin wasn’t cheating on him? He was almost sure, and the conversation… was incredibly misleading. But Zen was wrong. Jumin wasn’t a liar like how he had believed, and that made him smile.

He had overreacted. And made quite the big mistake… At least he hadn’t accused Jumin of anything yet. God, if Zen had said something extremely hurtful, he would have never forgiven his stupid and jealous self.

He pulled Jumin’s phone out of his pocket, he supposed that he did need to hand this over now, and he lowkey wondered if the entrepreneur had even registered it was gone. But as he stared at the screen, he got curious about the messages. A little peek couldn’t hurt, right? The albino leaned back against one of the apartment doors, just to look over the notifications present in the lock screen of Jumin’s phone.

 

**_Message from Ha-yoon. 1 hour ago_ **

Hey, I’m heading over there so you better have the door open.

**_Message from Ha-yoon. 1 hour ago_ **

And btw bro, does your boyfriend approve of you baking a cake for your anniversary? If it were me I would be a little afraid of you touching a stove. You can’t even drive properly.

**_Message from Ha-yoon. 1 hour ago_ **

Even tho, yeah, it’s kind of sweet that you’re going out of your way for someone. According to mom, you had never done anything like that.

 

Zen wasn’t smiling anymore, he was grinning. Jumin really thought a lot about him, didn’t he? That was incredibly sweet.

There were footsteps coming his way and he didn’t notice until the door was opening, him falling backwards with it. But instead feeling the cold and hard floor hit his back, he felt a pair of warm arms holding his back, and wrapping around his waist. One second later, a pair of silver eyes were staring at him with worry.

The albino only giggled, and did an effort to push himself upwards, planting a soft kiss over Jumin’s lips. “How about we ditch that cake and you eat me, instead?” He whispered.

“OH MY GOD. GROSS.”

Oh yeah, Jumin’s sister was still there.   
The raven chuckled, pulling Zen up and basically ignoring the loud screeches of indignation the girl was making behind them. “Tonight, I’ll unwrap you like a kid on Christmas morning.”

He was looking forward to that, and to forgetting the mess of mistakes he had been thinking.

 


End file.
